Chapter 153 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Why?
Short Summary Long Summary The area has become nothing but ashen ruins thanks to the clash between Natsu and Kabuto. The Dragon Sage keeps throwing punches, with the Snake Sage blocking them all. Smiling, Natsu compliments Kabuto’s strength, thanking him for the opportunity to fight a fellow Sage to see how far he has to go to master Natural Energy. Igniting his body in golden flames, Natsu yells for Kabuto to get off his sacred ground before he really beats him down. Shielding himself, Kabuto calls the Wizard’s spirit and dedication admirable, but he’s not going to just leave when he needs to fight with all his strength for his own people to protect. The Ninja shoots a Sage Art: Fury Attack, knocking Natsu away. The Wizard counters with a Sage Dragon Holy Wings, surrounding Kabuto. The latter grunts in pain, recovers, and spins out a Sage Art: Dragon Fangs, a move similar to Tempest Kick. Natsu quickly ducks under, seeing his hair easily sliced off, muttering that would’ve been bad while seeing the attack still go on and tear through the forest. Smirking, Kabuto admits he wants break through Natsu’s scales, always wanting to prove superior to someone who impresses him. He states he is a man who just wishes to be himself and stand apart, adding that he must kill Natsu to protect that identity and his orphanage. While sorry, Kabuto has no regrets. When Natsu says his head hurts with all the talk, Kabuto asks if it’s because Natsu isn’t known for his brainpower. After Natsu yells that Kabuto is an ‘ass’, he says it’s because what’s driving the Ninja makes no sense. He gets the desire to protect family and friends, but Natsu asks if Kabuto really has to kill for the Coalition to do that. While Natsu could’ve chose to protect Fairy Tail by joining the Coalition, he’d never be able to live with himself if he did that. Natsu states that despite both of them having people they must protect, they ended up on different sides. Their personal identities helped decide the best course of action, hence why Natsu can’t abide an organization that destroyed half of Fiore and hurt good people who couldn’t defend themselves. Natsu gets to the point and asks what makes him and Kabuto so different. After a moment of silence, Kabuto admits he doesn’t know. Natsu argues that the Ninja must understand deep down that what he’s doing is wrong. He says Kabuto doesn’t have to fight for the Coalition, extending an offer to join the Alliance. Natsu knows Kabuto would be gladly welcomed by so many good people, despite his past as an enemy. Holding out his hand, Natsu promises that they could take down Konton and the Coalition together, saving Kabuto’s orphanage. While tempted at the truly convincing words, Kabuto is held back by the subtle Indoctrination. The Ninja says he no longer believes that, apologizing to Natsu. While he appreciates the words, he says the orphanage is all he has, so he’ll protect it, even if he must sacrifice his soul to a devil claiming to be a god. Kabuto states that regardless of Tenrou’s outcome, the Coalition can’t be stopped, and it’ll all be over when Rakuen is unleashed. He believes no one can win against the Rakuen elite, saying that to stand against them is to experience true helplessness, adding that his orphanage’s destruction would be guaranteed if he did so. Natsu stops that train of thought by punching Kabuto in the stomach with a Sage Dragon Exploding Fist. The Wizard yells to never be told it’s hopeless, saying he’s constantly burned through a fate of utter destruction to make his own fate. He doesn’t ‘give a damn’ if Rakuen is invincible or the war is a helpless situation, remembering people saying the same thing about the Baram Alliance and Face. Natsu vows to never surrender and keep fighting until he’s dead, adding that everyone in the Alliance feels the same. The Fairy Tail Wizard yells that it isn’t over until it’s over, telling the Ninja never to underestimate the Alliance’s ability to rise above the odds and win. Kabuto notes that Natsu’s power is rising in response to immense passion, dubbing it the Flames of Emotion so many Dark Wizards fear. Regaining composure, Kabuto asks if Natsu would believe him if he said the fight was already over. Flames raging, Natsu growls that he’ll say when it ends, Kabuto nodding at that before pouncing. Sweating, Darui pauses in the fight against Yamakaji, who’s smiling again, telling the Ninja to catch his breath and not minding waiting. Glaring, Darui asks what the point of the smirk is, pointing out that the Buster Call fell apart, allowing the Alliance to land on Tenrou and begin to overwhelm the ground forces. Yamakaji asks why the Ninja thinks just because they got on the island they’ve won? Darui retorts that he never said that, saying he’d be shocked if the Coalition didn’t bring out the big guns for the stronghold. The Vice Admiral then asks when the confidence in comrades became a requirement. The Cloud Ninja frowns at the wording, saying nothing can shake his faith in comrades. Yamakaji wonders if Darui really thinks that his friends can win, regardless of what happens. Darui says he doesn’t expect someone from the World Government to understand, believing they’re so focused on ‘justice’ that they lost the human element. Yamakaji laughs at a Ninja saying this. Darui argues that no one claimed Ninjas were good people, but they take care of their own as much as possible. Even the most hardened Hidden Villages have some care for comrades, since the infrastructure is build around ninja. So, a village is nothing without each and every comrade. Darui says the Hidden Cloud understands the value of comrades now more than ever. The Alliance fights stronger together, for an ideal. They fight for each other and anyone else they have to protect. The Vice Admiral points his sword at Darui, saying he’s had enough of letting him talk. The Ninja says he’s had enough of trying to justify not rolling over and letting the Coalition win. Momonga pauses in the fight, asking for his opponent’s name again. When Mirajane says it, the Vice Admiral gives a respectful bow, asking for forgiveness for assuming she wasn’t this powerful. Out of respect, Momonga says he’ll remember her name after he eliminates her. Mirajane raises an eyebrow at being complimented and assured of defeat, calling the Vice Admiral strange. Momonga admits he has no choice but to win, sure the same applies to his opponent. Mirajane nods, saying she won’t allow a loss, which would guarantee the death of friends. Even if she’s earned Momonga’s respect, she won’t die by his hands, believing she must live for and protect others. Sighing, Momonga calls the loyalty admirable, and even thanks Mirajane for not involving his men in the fight, appreciating the great care not to harm them. Mirajane says it’d be cruel to involve those with no chance of beating her, adding that she has standards even though she’s a demon. Momonga calls it a shame she’s such a kind soul, infuriated at her being ‘guilty of association’ with the Alliance, saying the least he can do is give death by combat as opposed to torture in a Coalition prison. When Mirajane sarcastically calls that kind, Momonga is emphatic that it is. Having seen Impel Down, and knowing that the sadistic Rakuen probably has something worse, he believes no kind soul should have to suffer at their hands. With that, Momonga says he’ll kill Mirajane and spare her that pain out of respect for her strength and heart. When the Wizard points out she needs to be killed first, the Vice Admiral raises his saber, saying he doesn’t expect it to be easy. After being told to give everything she’s got, Mirajane gladly nods. Love and Onigumo drop to their knees, panting as the burning ship starts to sink. Seeing all the grunts abandon ship, Love says they have the right idea, propping himself up with Tengumaru, pointing out that his opponent is all alone. Onigumo just glares and calls it disappointing that they’re abandoning ship and their Marine duties. The Vizard shakes his head, saying he shouldn’t be surprised at the ‘creep’s’ response. The Vice Admiral says the Marine Code dictates that ‘cowards’ who desert their post without commanding permission will be put to death. Love curses Onigumo, asking what sane man thinks troops are any good staying at post and dying helplessly. The Vice Admiral resolutely says he expects his men to remain and die for Absolute Justice, believing they’re no good if they can’t be expected to die for the ideals. Love calls that big talk, saying that Onigumo forgot what it was like to be weak and helpless, plus that the strong have a duty to the weak. The Vizard believes that’s why heroes exist, and the best have the strongest desire to protect the innocent. Love then asks why Onigumo assumes his men follow Absolute Justice like he does, calling it presumptuous. Grinning, Love explains that the best heroes aren’t the ones with the greatest sense of justice because the concept itself is so gray that Absolute Justice is laughably ridiculous. Love states the only universal idea heroes share is fighting for those who can’t fight themselves; no justice, just what’s right. Onigumo then asks if there’s such a thing as innocence, saying all men have the opportunity to become warriors of justice, or evil. The Vice Admiral wonders what the point is of protecting the ‘innocent’ when they could become evil the next day, calling it a waste of time. Love snarls and curses, yelling that laws exist to protect people, saying there’s no sense of justice if protecting the innocent is seen as a waste of time. The Vizard says he’s had it with Onigumo, the Navy, and the World Government, calling them all nothing but a cancer on the Pirate World that must be stopped before it spreads. Love says they should go ahead and cure that ‘cancer’ by burning the World Government to the ground and starting over. Onigumo frowns, believing it to be blasphemy to even consider taking down the World Government. He dares Love to try, sure that the Admirals will easily stop him even if he fails today. Love brings down his Hollow Mask again, saying he’s all for taking them down for mocking what justice really is. While Hiashi stays calm, Abel giggles as he sends the controlled soldier at the Hyūga head. The Wizard is absolutely sure the Ninja is shaking and terrified at having to execute a comrade, taunting the whole of the Alliance as sickeningly softhearted. Licking his lips, Abel yells to be shown despair and tears at having to kill a friend. Hiashi thinks about what a pain the ‘little creature’ is. While he’d love to give Hinata a test to see her progress, thinking she could easily incapacitate the Wizard without killing him, he’d rather not leave the grunt to suffer from being controlled. Sighing, Hiashi decides to end this ‘folly’ himself, thinking that walking away is beneath a Clan Head. Hiashi finally speaks up, asking Abel if all dark wizards are as disgusting as him. He muses that there might be good ones, but he believes they all ended up leaving the Dark Guilds. Since Abel hasn’t left Avatar, Hiashi assumes he’s not an okay wizard, so he’ll have no issue eliminating him. Abel yells at the ‘big talk’ asking where he gets off acting like he’s already won. Hiashi calmly proclaims himself to be Head of the Hyūga Clan, believing he’s powerless to be anything but confident in his abilities. Abel laughs that he holds all the cards now with a hostage he’s forcing towards the Ninja, wanting to see how ‘high and might’ ‘Mr. Nobleman’ is now, deluding himself into thinking this’ll be easy with that Alliance ‘bleeding heart’. The soldier yells for Hiashi to kill him and stop Abel. Silent, Hiashi easily avoids a swing of the soldier’s sword, and instantly knocks the blade away with his palm. Abel mockingly asks if he can kill him, calling it quite different from disarming the man. He uncaringly brushes off his first controlled grunt, thinking Hiashi will be slowed down by grief, which he’ll take advantage of to find a new host, relishing the thought of using the Hyūga for Mr. Cursey. With a dark look, Hiashi asks what makes Abel think he’s anything like the rest of the Alliance, shocking the Wizard. While kicking the sword away, Hiashi says that a ‘bleeding heart’ is a good person by societal norms. The Ninja says he isn’t a good person by any means, believing most would agree with that statement. Hiashi reveals he abused his brother and nephew for clan tradition, turned his daughters against each other with his high expectations, and abandoned Hinata when those expectations weren’t met. With a deep breath, Hiashi states that he agrees with most people in saying he isn’t a good guy. Hiashi states no father should emotionally abuse daughters like he did, nor should any brother treat a brother like he did. The Ninja says he isn’t a good person because he lost sight of what was important and his humanity in exchange for being a good Clan Head. Back on topic, Hiashi asks why Abel thinks he’ll spare the grunt. The Ninja points out that the grunt got himself captured and is being used as a weapon by the enemy, calling it a foolish mistake punishable by death. He goes so far as to call the grunt a detriment to the Alliance, calling it his duty to make sure nothing detriments the army. Hiashi gets right behind the soldier and hits him in the spine. With a choked gasp, the soldier falls onto his stomach, an utterly shocked Abel yelling at Hiashi killing the man. Indignant at being goaded into killing the man and hearing complaints about it, Hiashi gets right in front of Abel, yelling for him to die. Before the Wizard can react, Hiashi hits Abel in the forehead with a Gentle Fist, sending enough Chakra to turn the brain into mush. After Abel falls onto his side, Hiashi turns to the soldier and asks if he’s alright, apologizing if he hit him too hard to make it convincing. Smiling, the soldiers tells Hiashi not to worry, glad he figured out what was happening and helping make it convincing. While Abel would curse in disbelief at being outwitted, his mushy brain means he can just lie there until he dies. Hiashi gives a pitying look to the corpse, saying he deserved far worse for such a despicable fighting style, stating that even ninjas know not to cross certain lines. The soldier suggests that Hiashi is a better person than he believes himself to be. Thinking it over, Hiashi admits he’s doing his best to change from what he once was, saying his life is so full of regret for wasting so many years where there could’ve been a proper family. Sighing, Hiashi says he can’t change the past, but can make a better future, thankful his daughters and nephew are so forgiving. He notes Hinata especially inherited her mother’s heart, while Neji has his brother’s spirit and heart. While Hiashi doesn’t think he deserves them as family, they’re still willing to try, so he’ll try to be family as well. Back on topic, Hiashi admits that he can’t remove the ‘lock’ on the soldier’s spine, calling it a very delicate procedure that can’t be done on the battlefield. Understanding, the soldier says he would appreciate being elsewhere. Agreeing, Hiashi puts the soldier on his back, saying they’ll get out of the chaos. Goumon asks Lisa if she despises his torture tools. Frowning, the Vizard says it couldn’t be clearer that bondage is too creepy for her, calling love pointless if pain is mixed in, though not judging those who think otherwise. The narrator bemoans that a soldier is talking about hated fetishes on the battlefield, calling it inevitable. Goumon admits he just wants to torture Lisa more after hearing that, telling her to prepare to feel that feared and hated torment. Lisa just mutters how creepy the old man is, preparing her katana. Goumon renews the duel with manipulating dozens of whips. Lisa yells for those whips to stay away while slicing and dicing them into ribbons. Goumon then yells for some chains if she doesn’t like whips, manipulating dozens like snakes. Back flipping away, Lisa calls that gross and too medieval for her tastes, dubbing it a whole other level of creepy. Goumon suggests another method of torture, saying it’ll strike like a drizzle. A twister of hot wax surrounds the Wizard. Lisa realizes it’s form of telekinesis mixed with the ability to summon instruments of torture, calling it a weird magic. She wonders if anything originally designed for torture can be summoned and controlled, asking how the magic even knows when that’s the case. Goumon launches the hot wax, Lisa noting that it really looks like a sideways drizzle. With the rain coming 20 MPH, plus the sheer number of droplets, Lisa will have to swing her sword quickly enough to block the attack. Of course, she’s the former Squad 8 Lieutenant, and had to train herself due to Shunsui’s lack of proper tutelage. Lisa scoffs at Goumon calling the attack unavoidable, saying he isn’t very smart. The Vizard swings her katana quickly enough to cut through the hot wax rain, effectively creating what looks like an invisible umbrella. Still confident, Goumon yells that it’s fine a little pain that accumulates won’t work; saying the great thing about his ability is having many tools for different situations. Seeing the Wizard summon and throw an Iron Maiden, Lisa sighs that they can do this game a little longer, saying she has time to spare. Smirking, Goumon thinks that torturing the female body is so entertaining, believing it to be frail compared to the male body, proclaiming Lisa’s ‘frail form’ will falter against him soon. Bored and almost annoyed, Lisa cuts the Iron Maiden in half down the middle, saying that while she still hates him for being into something distasteful, she finds him annoying now. When Goumon questions being annoying, Lisa asks if all he can do is seriously fling torture devices, wondering where the ‘pizzaz’ is. Lisa states that most Wizards she met had some ‘pizzaz’, even Levy for turning words into attacks. When Goumon admits he doesn’t see the point. Rolling her eyes, Lisa says that for all his talk about being a strong Dark Wizard of Black Magic, Goumon is a disappointment. The narrative even reveals how accurate Lisa is, dubbing Goumon the undoubtedly weakest Avatar elite, and Torture Magic is the reason. The narrator asks who in their right minds would think that learning and mastering Torture Magic is an effective tool in battle. Goumon shakes with anger at the insult. Lisa raises and eyebrow and repeats it, uncaringly noting that he’s going to blow. Goumon yells at Lisa being a ‘miserable brat’, shouting that he demands respect. Lisa retorts that if the ‘perverted old man’ taught her anything, it’s that respect is earned, adding that Goumon wouldn’t earn an ounce of it if he had a hundred years. She calls him a sadistic wretch who gets off on hurting others, saying she’ll never respect those who get off on pain when most people don’t welcome it, remembering just how pleased Aizen was at the pain he caused for the future Vizards. Goumon summons and twirls an axe, asking if she respects him yet. Lisa gives a deadpan cheer at that, saying anyone can do it before unleashing her Shikai with a “Smash, Haguro Tonbo”. Twirling her pole-arm, Lisa calls it tragic that the big time Dark Wizard is pathetic, believing it’s because he’s more a sadist than a fighter. While she has met plenty of fighters with sadism, they still put it second to their status as warriors so they can concentrate on winning. Lisa says that Goumon is so focused on hitting her and hoping to cause pain, he forgot he actually has to try to hit her. She lists off luring her into a trap or hitting with a thought out attack, yelling for him to do something other than throw torture devices and hope they stick. Snapping, Goumon yells for her to die and rushes forward, madly swinging his axe. Sighing in boredom, Lisa turns her Shikai to point the flat ends up and down, swinging up to catch the spade on the bottom of the axe, stopping Goumon. Smiling, Lisa says Love likes playing a game where axes beat lances, yelling that she can’t wait to tell her friend that doesn’t apply in real life. Forcing the axe out of Goumon’s hands, Lisa twirls her Shikai and swings it to strike the Wizard in the stomach, earning a scream of pain. Looking at the knocked out Goumon, Lisa says that’s how the sorry excuse of a sadist should fight, not torture. Levy looks at Loly’s Resurreción, thinking that she really doesn’t like bugs. The Arrancar promises that the ‘little bitch’ will die painfully for talking down to her. When Loly whips her two centipede arms forward, Levy quickly avoids them, seeing the areas struck corroding away from the poison. Hearing Levy note she’s done for if she gets hit once, Loly yells in triumph, saying only Espada level Arrancar can survive the poison, deriding Levy as just a ‘pitiful little human’, asking what she hopes to do against her poison. When Levy reminds her she beat a Arrancar, Loly calls Menoly trash, saying that while a friend, she was a useful idiot that hands around her like a second shadow. After Levy calls her an awful friend, Loly yells that she’s a great friend for putting up with her. Loly then sends a Lluvia Ácida. Levy yells that she’ll block instead of dodge, forming a Solid Script: Barrier. Loly screams and curses at that, asking how ‘stupid’ spells can block her poison. The Wizard states that as long as she has power, her Solid Script words will do as she says. She admits she could feel the poison corrode the barrier, calling Loly actually strong, the enraged Arrancar not listening. Levy takes the offensive with a Solid Script: Sword, hurling it at a confused Loly. The Arrancar’s instincts kick in when the word starts twirling, and she dodges to the point only her shoulder is cut through. Grunting in pain, Loly screams and curses at her Hierro being cut through. Loly tries to attack with Bala Veneno, but Levy takes cover behind a Solid Script: Stone, though the spell is dissolved into nothing. Levy counters with a Solid Script: Fire, and a cursing Loly is hit due to her armor weighing her down. Despite being unable to corrode fire, the armor and Hierro prevents her from being incinerated. Levy adds a Solid Script: Tornado. Loly tries to leap away, but is blown further by the violent winds and sent scraping across the ground. Right when Loly gets to her feet, Levy hits her with multiple Solid Script: Lightning. Screaming a curse, Levy sends more Bala Veneno. Levy frantically dodges the speedy attacks, managing to only get a minor graze around the shoulder. Seeing the shirt corrode away, Levy tears off the whole sleeve before the poison reaches the skin. Loly cruelly laughs that all ‘pathetic humans’ have the same frailty, yelling that an Arrancar’s body won’t be broken no matter how many times it’s hit. Proclaiming that she only needs one hit, Loly flings a Ola Veneno. Levy quickly counters with a Solid Script: Door. Once the poison goes in, Levy closes the door, confusing Loly. Levy says hitting her once is easier said than done, yelling to not be underestimated as a Fairy Tail Wizard. Loly yells at that, zooms right at Levy with Sonido, and swings a Espada Veneno. She yells that one touch of her corrosive woman will make Levy a dead woman, saying she really wants to see the Wizard suffer just for existing. She wants to see what happens when the poison gets inside Levy, confusing her. The other tentacle strikes Levy and enters her stomach like a syringe needle. Loly extracts the tentacle, calling the Muerte Violeta her ultimate poison. She calls it a absolution poison that kills as soon as it enters the body, painfully. Seeing Levy drop to her knees, Loly giggles that this suits her opponent, noting that the poison leaves a burning sensation as it runs through the body, wanting the Wizard to suffer for the maximum amount of time. As Levy vomits blood mixed with poison, Loly laughs that she loves the fragility of humans so much, calling it the only use for a ‘superior’ race. Remembering Orihime, Loly thinks that humans are nothing and deserve nothing, promising to kill every last one of them to break their ‘illusion’ of importance, vowing that Orihime will be torn down from her ‘pedestal’ soon. Loly turns away from a collapsing Levy, telling her to sleep well until her friends join soon enough. Seeing the Door, Loly wonders why it hasn’t vanished yet. Suddenly, Levy swallows a Solid Script: Antidote. While Loly screams in disbelief, Levy sighs that Marco was right about her magic being amazing. She repeats that she told the Arrancar to underestimate her. She might be a fragile human, but her heart won’t falter against her enemies. While Levy gives an inward cheer at sounding cool, Loly is in absolute disbelief her killing move failed. Levy explains that Solid Script: Antidote works on all ailments, and was reminded how much her magic could make possible. Loly yells that Levy won’t win, preparing an Espada Veneno. Suddenly, Levy commands her Door to Open, dousing Loly in her own poison from Ola Veneno before she can react. Screaming in pain, Loly is in absolute disbelief. Levy then uses Solid Script: Restrain. When Loly curses to be let go, Levy turns her back on her before sending Solid Script: Explosion. Seeing the attack light up, Loly screams in denial at being beaten like this. The boom envelops Loly, and Levy smiles when she hears Loly land on the ground, charred and unconscious. Levy cheers that she’s worthy to be an S-Class Wizard one day, asking how Gajeel likes her now. Chūkichi vanishes with Hidden Frost Jutsu. Confused, Jenny wonders what the Mist Ninja is doing, since he has to know she can track him with Search Mode. Chūkichi then uses Ninja Art: Water Clone Jutsu. Jenny admits to herself that it’s a brilliant strategy to split up so the movements can’t be tracked. She smiles that her Search Mode is being underestimated. Adjusting what her Search Mode can see and track, Jenny is able to spot the real Chūkichi from the Water Clones by looking at the water molecules. She observes no attempt at him attacking while staying in the middle of the pack. Jenny thinks that’ll mean the Water Clones will do most the fighting. Remembering her spars with Ninja, the Water Clone Jutsu user has to stay close to maintain the duplicates. So, Chūkichi will follow his clones once they attack, hanging back so he can deal the final blow. Jenny gets into a Muay Thai boxing stance to simply use her legs, not wanting to obscure her vision. With a confident smirk, Jenny bids Chūkichi to come at her so she can free him of his suffering. The first clone runs forward, so Jenny leaps up and forces it to disperse with a jump kick to the face. She sees the other clones draw kunai, thinking her braces on the wrist and ankles are meant for blocking this sort of thing, plus her regular armor should give enough protection. This reveals a lesser know tactical side to Jenny, probably coming from her time around Hibiki, though not in the sense of a serious relationship. The second clone throws his arm forward to stab at Jenny. Smirking, she claps her hands together to safely catch the blade by grabbing the flat ends. The third and fourth clones reveal themselves, brandishing kunai at Jenny’s sides. The Wizard pulls on the kunai, using the momentum to flip over the second clone. With a dropkick to the back of the head, Jenny disperses the second clone. Triumphantly declaring ‘two down’, Jenny lands in front of the real Chūkichi, repeating her promise of saving him from his living hell, adding it’d be against the Blue Pegasus way to break that promise. Leaping forward with a powerful kick to the face, Jenny yells for it to be a one-hit KO. Chūkichi easily catches the kick, calling Jenny a foolish girl, saying she should know that he’s much stronger than the clones. With a single one-handed sigh, Chūkichi knocks Jenny away with a Water Style: Water Trumpet to the stomach, earning a yell of pain. When surrounded by the two Water Clones, Jenny yells that she won’t lose, flinging herself away. Repeating that she’ll take Chūkichi down, Jenny gets back on her feet in a Muay Thai stance. With a leap into the air, Jenny easily decapitates and disperses both clones with a flying roundhouse kick. Resolved, Jenny yells that it’s just Chūkichi now. The Ninja states that one is enough, knowing that the right path is to change tactics and stop using his signature moves. He lowly tells Jenny to dodge, and sends a Water Style: Water Snake Jutsu. Jenny observes that the Jutsu has the force of a high-pressure cannon, but is unique with its ability to change direction thanks to the Chakra Chūkichi infused it with. Sure enough, when Jenny dodges, the water follows her thanks to the Ninja’s impressive control over his own Chakra. Seeing Chūkichi stand still, Jenny realizes that using a Jutsu with that sort of Chakra control requires him to remain immobile while using it. Jenny runs forward for a decisive blow, and leaps upward in Muay Thai to throw a kick. Chūkichi completely shuts off the Jutsu and avoids the kick, Jenny gasping that she underestimate his recovery time. Grabbing Jenny’s ankle, Chūkichi starts to freeze it with a Water Style: Deadly Frost Jutsu. Seeing her leg freeze, Jenny notes that the Ninja is freezing the area around it, knowing it can’t be seen as Ice Style since only the moisture is being manipulated. Jenny kicks Chūkichi, forcing him to let go, and lands with a sigh of relief, knowing how bad that would’ve been without her armor. While Chūkichi notes the Deadly Frost won’t work, he argues that Jenny’s attacks aren’t working either, pleading for her to hurry and kill him. Jenny repeats that that won’t happen, saying she promised to save him. Chūkichi says he’s already damned, but Jenny exclaims in disagreement. She realizes that she can’t afford to change out of Search Mode to something more suited to a head-on fight as long as the threat of the Hidden Frost Jutsu lurks around, knowing Chūkichi will switch back to it the second she changes. A decisive blow means Jenny needs to move fast enough so that Chūkichi can’t react. The Ninja asks why the Wizard is insisting; pointing out she doesn’t know him. Jenny asks if it’s so odd someone wants to help him. While a part of her is selfish, she wants to do the right thing and save her. Jenny states that she’s a model, admitting she can understand the low opinion of many given how some act, which is why she’s glad she’s a Wizard, knowing no one sane will try to take advantage of a wizard. The point is that she knows what’s good and evil, having seen people shaming others out of jealousy and hatred. Jenny states true evil is manipulating and using others for personal gain, which is what’s happening to Chūkichi. Jenny won’t stand by while seeing someone being taken advantage of, declaring she’ll do everything in her power to save Chūkichi. While Chūkichi is deeply touched, Konton orders him to hit her with everything he’s got to kill her. Asking for forgiveness, Chūkichi uses one-handed Signs to send a Secret Jutsu: One Million Needles of Death. The name is not hyperbole, and it is truly a thousand times greater than what Haku used so long ago. Shocked at the scale of the attack, Jenny realizes there’s no way to dodge it, and covers her face with her arms. Everything below her neck is run through. After sadly repeating a plea for forgiveness, Chūkichi curses in hatred to Konton, saying he won’t work for him any longer. Konton states that while the willpower is impressive, it means nothing to him, calling the Ninja nothing but his puppet. Konton proclaims that Indoctrination is a spell that destroys free will in one’s mind, replacing it with his influence, saying the ‘fool’ can’t beat the spell of a god. While Chūkichi mutters about hating Konton, he hears Jenny activate her Auto-Repairs. Chūkichi sees Jenny get to her feet, noting her innards are completely mechanical, the Wizard in disbelief at being pushed to use that move. She reveals that her body is mechanical while she uses Machina Soul Transformation. Once a day, if the damage isn’t too extensive, she can use Auto Repair Function to put her body back together at will. Hearing Chūkichi mutter that his Chakra is low, Jenny calls that good and runs forward with a Muay Thai kick. The Ninja says that won’t work as the Wizard leaps up into the air. While Chūkichi was prepared for another flying kick, he’s surprised with Jenny transforms with Takeover: Heavy Mode. Yelling that she’s keeping her promise, Jenny nails Chūkichi in the face with haymaker. Smiling, Chūkichi thinks he underestimated Jenny, and compliments her. With a triumphant smile, Jenny looks at the unconscious Ninja, telling him to stay down so they can get back to the Alliance to fix him up. She then yells that Konton won’t be able to take advantage of these people any longer. Elsewhere, two more Coalition officers move to join the fight. The first of them is the Fullbringer, Jackie Tristan. The other is Rōshi, the Four-Tails Jinchūriki. Omake: Luffy’s Punishment, Part 1 Ichigo cheers that after weeks of preparation, they finally created a perfect punishment for Luffy. Natsu says that while some might not like it, it’s the best for the Pirate for its nice simplicity. Naruto compares Luffy to Joe Gatto, who’s also willing to do anything. When Luffy confidently agrees, Natsu asks if he’ll let anything be done to him, giving the Pirate pause. Ichigo went back to the source and decided on a Season 3 Punishment on Joe. So, Luffy will become The Great Luffini, the Greatest Escape Artist in the World. While Luffy is deadpan at the name, Natsu says the Pirate will do everything they say while they put him in an inescapable situation. Seeing the knowing smile on the other three, Luffy warily says he doesn’t like that look. Later, Luffy is dressed up in a magician’s outfit and put on a stage, ND’s private theater to be exact. Naruto mutters and wonders how the author makes so much money, remembering the mansions. Ichigo calls it a mix of entrepreneurship and connections, citing the rumor that ND is close with the Hellsings and the Joestars. Natsu giddily tells the others to shush, since the show is starting. The Great Luffini steps out to thunderous applause, grandly wishing everyone a good evening. After introducing himself, he says he’ll escape before their very eyes. Naruto compliments him for playing the part, with Ichigo seeing it as ridiculous that Luffy can’t lie but is good at acting. Natsu is confident no amount of acting will get Luffy out of this. The Great Luffini introduces a straightjacket brought out by the assistants, calling it perfect for containing the criminally insane, laughing at it being called inescapable. While Luffini declares he shall escape before the audience’s very eyes, the other Acts tells Luffy that there’s more. The Great Luffini uncertainly adds that he’ll be bound up in chains first. Ichigo tells him that they’re Seastone Prism, prompting Luffy to freeze in terror, his mouth dropping open. After Ichigo sadistically wishes the ‘sucker’ good luck, Luffy is wrapped up. The Great Luffini regains composure, saying he shall amaze them all by somehow escaping the bindings. Natsu reveals that they aren’t really Seastone Prism, not that Luffy can hear him. Naruto adds that there’s one more thing. The curtain parts to reveal a chamber of water to be lowered in, Luffy muttering a curse of ‘crap-baskets’. Ichigo calls it true humiliation, bidding Luffy to enjoy. Luffy lowly tells the audience he’ll be lowered into the water, muttering that people die because of this trick, feeling it isn’t safe. Resigned, Luffy is hooked on a chain and raised above the tank. Naruto laughs that they outdid themselves, calling it perfect for Luffy. Natsu and Ichigo cheer as Luffy’s feet hit the water. Appearing Characters Natsu Dragneel Kabuto Yakushi Darui Yamakaji Momonga Mirajane Strauss Love Aikawa Onigumo Hiashi Hyūga Abel Goumon Lisa Yadōmaru Levy McGarden Loly Avirrne Jenny Realight Chūkichi Konton (Indoctrination Fragment) Jackie Tristan Rōshi Omake Monkey D. Luffy (The Great Luffini) Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel Abilities Magic * Sage Dragon Holy Wings * Sage Dragon Exploding Fist * Black Magic ** Torture *** whips *** chains *** hot wax *** Iron Maiden *** axe * Solid Script ** Barrier ** Sword ** Stone ** Fire ** Tornado ** Lightning ** Door ** Antidote ** Restrain ** Explosion * Machina Soul ** Search Mode ** Heavy Mode Jutsu * Sage Art: Fury Attack * Sage Art: Dragon Fangs * Gentle Fist * Hidden Frost Jutsu * Ninja Art: Water Clone Jutsu * Water Style: Water Trumpet * Water Style: Water Snake Jutsu * Water Style: Deadly Frost Jutsu * Secret Jutsu: One Million Needles of Death Weapons * sword * Mr. Cursey * kunai Zanpakuto * Tengumaru * Haguro Tonbo Hollow Powers * Hierro * Sonido Resurrección * Escolopendra Techniques * Lluvia Ácida (Spanish for "Acid Rain") * Bala Veneno (Spanish for "Poison Bullet") * Ola Veneno (Spanish for "Poison Wave") * Espada Veneno (Spanish for "Poison Sword") * Muerte Violeta (Spanish for "Violent Death") * Muay Thai Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 152 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Go Wild Next Chapter: Chapter 154 (Fairy Tail Campaign): New Nightmare Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign